Two Hearts, One Soul, You and I, Forever
by Countess of Abe
Summary: ...DH SPOILERS...What really happened on the train between Victoire and Teddy? Fluffy little oneshot for the true romantics out there!


Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, themes, places, plots, etc.

A/N: a picture of Teddy and a picture of Victoire are available in my profile

* * *

**Two Hearts, One Soul; You and I, Forever**

"Please, Victoire, listen to me," Teddy pleaded with the girl who took his breath away.

"Go away, Ted. I'm not in the mood," Victoire countered. "I'm especially not in the mood to talk to liars."

"I never lied to you, Vic. I swear to you," said Teddy, pacing up and down in one of the empty train compartments. It was still early, ten a.m. The train wasn't set to leave for another hour.

"Oh, yes you did," Victoire replied. "I don't see you getting on this train and leaving with me, so therefore, you are a liar, Teddy Remus Lupin."

"Babe, listen," Teddy said, stopping in his pacing and kneeling in front of where Victoire was sitting.

"Don't, 'babe, listen,' me. I told you that I do not want to be with someone who doesn't keep their word, and you my friend, did _not_ keep your word," Victoire said.

Teddy could see the tears forming in her bright blue eyes. Those eyes made him melt any time he saw them. He dreamt of those eyes. Daydreamt about those eyes. Fantasized about them.

"Oh, Victoire, please don't do this. Please," Teddy begged. "I promised you I would wait for you. It's your last year and then we can be together all the time. I promised I would come to Hogsmeade whenever you had Hogsmeade weekends. I'll write everyday and floo you on Friday nights."

Teddy's chest constricted with grief when two identical tears fell from his love's bright blue eyes. He stood up and sat next to her on the bench, bringing her into his arms.

"Vic, it's going to be alright. Nothing's going to change between us," he insisted.

"Y-yeah r-right. Look at you, Teddy…y-you're gorgeous, and th-those stupid hussies at the Ministry are always f-fawning all over y-you. It's n-not fair," Victoire sobbed into his chest.

Teddy couldn't hold back a laugh.

"You're laughing at me! You jerk!" Victoire exclaimed, trying to push away from him. He wouldn't let go though, holding her tighter to him.

"Yes, I'm laughing at you, because you're being absolutely ridiculous!" Teddy said, sobering up when she started crying again.

"You lied to me, Teddy! You said you would take the Defense against the Dark Arts apprenticeship so that you could stay with me for my last year! But no, you went and got accepted into the Auror program," Victoire said, muffled against his robes.

Teddy sighed. "I never told you I _would_ take the apprenticeship, I told you that I'd think about it. But the Auror program is really hard to get into and I actually got in! Why can't you be happy for me?"

Victoire pulled away from his chest and blinked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "B-but I am happy for you, Teddy. I c-couldn't be prouder of you."

Teddy smiled. "Then why are you so mad at me?"

Victoire wiped her eyes. "I'm not mad at you, Teddy. I'm, I don't know, I'm just depressed that we won't be together this year."

"I told you babe that you and I are still together no matter how far away we are from each other."

Victoire smiled at him. She looked at him closely, wanting to study him, memorize him before he left. His warm honey eyes always made her feel protected; always made her feel safe. His turquoise blue hair always drew attention to him, but she knew he did it only for her, since she told him in his fourth year, her third, that she really liked it on him.

He had his father's strong jaw line and his mother's softer cheek bones and nose. Victoire had bragging rights to having kissed every inch of his face; his soft, boyish face that lit up whenever she entered his line of vision.

They had secretly dated during Teddy's last year at Hogwarts. Gossip was at an all-time high and they would have preferred to stay out of the limelight. Besides the fact that Bill Weasley was overly protective of his daughter, Teddy and Victoire found no reason to tell anyone of their moonlight strolls around the school and their secret meetings between classes and on Hogsmeade weekends.

"I don't like those girls who are doing the Auror training with you, Teddy. They're complete slags," Victoire said with a pout.

Teddy smiled again, lifting her chin with his long, strong fingers to look at him. "Victoire, do you know why you don't ever have to worry about those other girls?"

"Why?" she asked, looking directly into his honey irises.

Teddy leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Because I love you."

"W-what?" she sputtered, her eyes growing wide.

Teddy gave a sheepish smile. "I've wanted to tell you for awhile now. I just haven't found the right time and I didn't know if you felt the samphmhm--"

His words were cut off when Victoire attacked his lips with hers. He could taste her tears on his lips and he could feel her smiling. He brought his hands up to her golden blonde hair and tangled his fingers with her tresses.

Victoire pulled away abruptly. "I love you so much, Teddy. I love you, I love you!" she practically shouted to the compartment, her eyes swimming with unbridled emotion and clear affection.

Teddy's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. "You can't even fathom how happy you make me, Vic."

"Oh, I'm sure I can fathom, mon amour," Victoire said. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so hard.

He kissed her again, unable to resist her plump pink lips. This time, her fingers found their way into his short blue locks, bringing his face closer to hers.

The sudden opening of the door startled them out of their lip rendezvous.

James Potter stood staring at his cousin and his father's godson.

"Teddy?" James asked with eyes wider than snitches. "What are you doing here? Were you just kissing Victoire?"

"Yeah, genius. Now get out," said Teddy with a tired sigh.

James quickly turned and shut the compartment door. Victoire turned to wrap her arms around Teddy, but he stopped her.

"Wait for it," he whispered, continuing to watch the window of the compartment door.

Victoire turned to where he was watching, and sure enough, a tuft of black hair and brown eyes peeked through the window. James' eyes widened again at being caught and hurriedly ran off in the other direction.

Teddy turned back to Victoire with an 'I told you so' look.

"So much for our secret," Victoire said, running her fingers through Teddy's hair and making it stand on end.

"Well, it wasn't really much of a secret…" Teddy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" Victoire asked, kissing his cheek. She just couldn't get enough of his skin.

"Um, your dad kind of knows," Teddy said with a coy smile.

Victoire's jaw dropped. "Uh oh. What did he say? How did he find out?"

"Well he was bound to find out when I asked him if I could marry you," Teddy replied, his grin slowly growing.

"You did what?" Victoire asked, feeling the air from her lungs leave her body completely.

"I wanted your dad's permission before asking you to be my wife," Teddy said, bringing his hands to her face and cupping her cheeks. "Merlin, you're so beautiful."

Victoire was pretty sure the air content had changed in the compartment. Her breathing became heavier, and all that existed were the warm honey eyes and the turquoise hair of the boy, no, of the man who held her heart in his hands.

"Do you mean it? You really want to marry me?" she asked, finding her voice a bit squeakier than usual.

"Of course, I do," Teddy said, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. "But I had to promise your dad that we'd wait until you've graduated."

Victoire nodded numbly.

"I got you a ring. You can show it off to all the girls in your dorm," he said, digging into his pocket.

His hand emerged holding a deep red velvet box. Victoire's hands were shaking, as was her lower lip.

Teddy opened the box to reveal a modest, princess-cut, diamond engagement ring. It was the most beautiful material good that Victoire had ever laid eyes on.

"Read the inscription," Teddy said, holding the box up to her.

Victoire's shaky hands lifted the ring out of the box and looked to the inside of the band.

_Deux coeurs, une âme. Toi et moi pour l'éternité_.

"Two hearts, one soul. You and I, forever," Victoire translated out loud, her tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

"So what do you say?" Teddy asked, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Deux coeurs, une âme. Toi et moi pour l'éternité," she replied with the largest smile her face could muster. "Oui, I will marry you."

Teddy crushed his lips to hers, studying them with his own. He sought entrance by sweeping his tongue over her lower lip. He could have gotten lost in that warm mouth of hers, her arms around his neck, equally enthusiastic in delving her tongue deeper into his mouth.

They pulled away before losing brain cells due to oxygen depletion. They sat facing each other, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Victoire Weasley," Teddy said, taking the engagement ring and slipping it on the ring-finger of her left hand. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the soft skin.

"I love you, Teddy Lupin," she replied.

_Deux coeurs, une âme. Toi et moi pour l'éternité._


End file.
